


I Left A Part Of My Heart On Tatooine

by hexedmaiden



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bottom Din Djarin, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Virgin Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: "Are you asking me on a date, Marshal Vanth?" Din attempts to flirt.The red on Cobb’s face deepens almost matching his shirt. Din finds it endearing. Cobb clears his throat and gestures to his speeder.“I am if you’re interested, Mando.” Cobb looks at him with a playful glint in his eye.techspegger on twitter mention DinCobb + Virgin Din and my brain took the idea and ran.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 340





	I Left A Part Of My Heart On Tatooine

The Razor Crest lands on the hot desert sand of Tatooine with a terrible thud sound that makes Din squeeze his eyes shut. 

_ Kriff _ .

“Alright kid, you ready?” Din unbuckles himself from his pilot chair and turns to the green child in the chair next to him. Two large deep brown eyes look at him for a moment before making a noise that almost sounds like a yes. 

Din picks him up under the armpits. Holding the child close the two make their way down to the lower deck of the Razor Crest. He sits the child down as he hits a button on the control panel at the back of the ship. The ramp begins to lower slowly until it crashes down rocking the ship and kicking up the sand around them.

“Where’s my favorite little womp rat?!” Peli shouted as Din emerged walking down the ramp of the ship. The child waddled his way down behind the Mandalorian, his little arms raised ready to be picked up again. Peli grabbed him up and swung him around. The child giggled happily.

"Alright, gang you know what to do! And for the love of the Force try to not break the damn thing more than it already is." Peli yelled after the three small droids who quickly raced toward the Razor Crest. 

"Any idea how long it'll take?" Din asks keeping his tone neutral. He needs to get back to helping the child find more of his kind, but if he can find a reasonable excuse to stay on Tatooine longer he'll take it. 

Peli tilts her head looking at the droids and shifts the foundling child on her hip.

"Give me a day and a half. I should be able to get you off-planet faster than two shakes of a womp rat's tail." She smiles and looks to the Mandalorian for a response. 

"Thanks for the help, Peli." Din looks at her. The child makes a happy noise as if he’s trying to say thank you as well. 

“Oh, and Mando, you’ve got someone waiting for you. Don’t worry I won’t charge extra for the babysitting.” Peli winks at him before turning her attention back to the child. He nods to her and walks to the spaceport gate. 

His chest feels both weightless and constricted in anticipation. 

He knows exactly who it is. 

Din opens the gate to see the marshal of Mos Pelgo, Cobb Vanth leaning against his speeder. 

“Heard you were back in town.” Cobb squints against the suns looking in the Mandalorian's direction. 

“Word travels fast around here does it?” Din replies cooly as he walks over to Cobb.

“Peli might have given me a heads up you were coming.” Cobb gives him a shy crooked smile. Din smiles back at him from under the helmet forgetting for a moment that Cobb can’t see it. 

"I thought I might swing by and offer you and the kid a place to stay while you wait.” Looking away from Mando for a second Cobb digs the toe of his boot into the sand then looks back at him. 

“I appreciate it, thank you.” Din sticks his arm out to shake Cobb’s hand. Cobb’s smile widens as he takes Din’s hand. He briefly wonders what it would be like to feel Cobb's hand in his without the gloves on. 

“Not a problem, it’s the least I could do since you did more than your share of the work with the dragon. If you aren’t too busy I thought I could take you out for a drink?” Cobb offers. Din swears there's a slight redness in the other man's cheeks that wasn't there a moment ago. 

He knows better than to argue that Cobb did the same amount of work as he did to take down that dragon. He even told him so the last three times Cobb had just so happened to be at the spaceport when the Razor Crest made a pit stop. 

"Are you asking me on a date, Marshal Vanth?" Din attempts to flirt. 

The red on Cobb’s face deepens almost matching his shirt. Din finds it endearing. Cobb clears his throat and gestures to his speeder.

“I am if you’re interested, Mando.” Cobb looks at him with a playful glint in his eye. 

“Lead the way.” The Mandalorian gestures with a hand.

“It might be a tight fit, but hop on.” Cobb swings his long legs over the back of the speeder. He shifts forward trying to give Din as much room as possible on the bike. 

Din opens his mouth about to mention he could just borrow a speeder from Peli. Instead, he clasps his mouth shut and puts a hand on Cobb’s waist to brace himself as he swings himself behind Cobb on the speeder. 

Din wraps his arms around the other man’s waist as Cobb puts the speeder in reverse he swings the bike out toward the desert road that cuts through Mos Eisley. Cobb shifts the speeder into drive. He looks over his shoulder at Din.

"Hold on!" Cobb shouts over the roar of the bike. Din tightens his grip on the marshal as the man puts his foot on the gas.

🪐

  
  


“Weequay, two snorts of spotchka and a straw!” Cobb greets the proprietor when the two of them enter the cantina. There were only a few other people left inside from the post-lunch crowd. Weequay sits two glasses, a straw, and a jug of spotchka on the bar counter. Cobb grabs the empty cups with two fingers, hands Din the straw, and takes the jug of bright blue liquid in his other hand before leading the Mandalorian to an empty table in a darkened corner of the cantina.

“I figure you might prefer privacy,” Cobb says as he sits down pouring them both a drink while Din sits in an empty chair next to the man. Cobb slides one of the glasses over to him. Din’s gloved fingers brush over Cobb’s as he takes it.

“Thanks,” Din says. He places the straw into the glass before he brings the tip of the straw under his helmet to take a sip. Cobb takes a sip of his drink turning his body towards the Mandalorian.

“It’s been a while since I’ve done this.” Cobb runs a hand through his silver strands.

“I’ve never done this.”

“Date?” Cobb looks at him puzzled for a moment resting his chin in his hand.

“Any of this.”

“Because of the creed, I take it?” Cobb takes a sip of his drink waiting for Din to explain.

“No, we’re allowed to have partners and even marry other Mandalorians or outsiders, for a lack of a better term.” Din swirls the blue liquid around in his glass to occupy his hands. “It just wasn’t ever a priority for me, not to mention when the kid showed up a lot of things just ended up on the back burner.”

“Yeah, having a kid will do that,” Cobb says, making Din snort.

“I don’t expect anything from you that you aren’t ready for, you know that right? I’m fine with just holding hands and making sure the kid doesn’t try to eat something he isn’t supposed to.” The marshal rests a hand on Din’s giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Peli’s watching the child for the night,” Din replies casually before taking another sip.

“Good to know.”

“Hmm. How far is your house?”

Cobb coughs half choking on his drink.

🪐

Cobb’s house was only two places down from the cantina.

It was a white square building like so many of the others, and like most of them, it too had a layer of sand covering parts of it. The only thing that made it stick out from the rest was the plaque next to the front door that read “Marshal” in bold font.

The man in question was currently shouldering open the front door.

“I need to fix that damn door,” Cobb mumbled to himself, rubbing his shoulder as he led the Mandalorian into the house.

It was spacious and very bare. The living room had a well-worn chair that sat facing the center of the room, a coffee table, and a couch that rested in front of some kitchen counters which acted as a divider. A small dinette table and three chairs were placed under one of the windows in the kitchen. There wasn’t much in the way of decoration. A small archway to the left led to what Din would assume a bedroom and a refresher.

“Do you need anything? Another drink? Food? The refresher is down the hall to the right if you need it.” Cobb rambled.

“Just you,” Din said sincerely, his hand reached for Cobb’s hoping to calm this sudden wave of nervousness the marshal seemed to be having.

“Damn, Mando, you sure know how to make a man feel special.” smiling Cobb kissed the helmet where he assumed Din’s lips were. Din felt himself blush.

Damn this helmet.

“Bedroom?” Din tilted his head toward the hallway.

“This way.” Cobb pulled him down the hall to the last door on the left.

Inside was a large bed, nightstand, dresser, and a chair that sat in the corner. A few photos adorned the wall of people Din could only assume were Cobb’s family and some old friends. The one that stuck out the most was Cobb as a fresh-faced adult. His face was a little fuller, the roundness in his face made him almost unrecognizable. But that toothy smile, Din would recognize that smile anywhere. His brown hair was much longer and tousled by the wind. The man stood shirtless and barefoot in the sand getting ready to toss a ball to someone off-camera. 

Cobb moves to stand behind him wrapping his arms around the Mandalorian’s waist, resting his head on the man’s shoulder.

“That had to be taken about thirty years ago, kriff. I was tossing the nerf-skin with Weequay. Yeah, two seconds after my mother took that picture the ball hit the poor guy in the face and I never saw so much blood come out of someone’s nose. Thank the Force it wasn’t broken. My football career was very short-lived.” Cobb chuckled next to Din’s ear. 

“You’re a dangerous man, Cobb Vanth,” Din responds.

“Maybe it is a good thing you wear this.” rolling his eyes Cobb flicks the side of the Din’s helmeted head then kisses the cool metal. The marshal presses closer against his back and Din leans into him.

Cobb took the fabric around Din’s neck between his two fingers, giving it a small tug. Din nodded and Cobb’s fingers got to work unraveling the cloak from his neck. A sliver of tanned skin revealed itself. Cobb tossed the cloak over the chair behind him, his eyes never leaving Din’s neck. 

Cobb brushes a thumb over the skin just under the edge of the helmet. Din shivers on contact. 

“Can I kiss you here?” Cobb asks gently. 

“Please.” Din tilts his head revealing more skin. He melts under Cobb’s touch when he feels the press of the silver-haired man’s lips at his throat. The kisses tickled him. He almost started to laugh, but let out a surprised moan instead when Cobb’s teeth grazed against his skin. 

“You like that, Mando?” Cobb’s warm breath ghost across his skin.

“Din. My name is Din Djarin.”

“Din.“ Cobb purred against his skin, his beard grazing Din’s skin. He turned around to face Cobb barely breaking contact between their bodies.

"Okay?" Cobb asked as his fingers played with the exposed tuft of dark hair peeking out from under the helmet at the base of Din’s neck.

Din cleared his throat before nodding.

"The helmet stays on."

"Of course." Cobb smiled at him sweetly. Din wanted to kiss him. Cobb’s hands take Din’s in his undoing the straps of the gloves before pulling them off and tossing them on the bedroom floor. 

"I always imagined your hands being very smooth for some reason.” Cobb’s fingers alternate between light touches and strokes over the exposed skin of Din’s palm and digits as if he was trying to commit the texture and shape of the Mandalorain’s hands to memory. 

Cobb works the bracers off Din’s forearms next. Those he placed on the dresser near them. Who knows what would happen if he accidentally dropped those things on the floor.

“Is it okay to take this off?” Cobb raps his knuckles against the chest plate of Din’s armor. Din’s eyes flick down behind the T visor then back up to Cobb. 

“I need you to close your eyes. It can’t come off with the helmet on.” Din informs him trying not to let the nervousness he feels creep into his voice. Cobb nods stepping back to give Din some space before closing his eyes.

“Wait,” Cobb covers his already closed eyes with his hands, “Alright go ahead.” 

Din lets out an unsteady breath as his fingers reach for the latch on the helmet. The whoosh of decompression feels so much louder in his ears than it ever did before. His hands threaten to shake as he pulls the helmet off. Din places the helmet on top of the dresser. He makes quick work of the straps on his side that hold the cuirass in place. He all but throws it off of him and onto the floor. It makes a loud clang sound that makes both men flinch.

Din grabs his helmet to put it back on but stops mid-motion. 

Now or never. 

Din makes the impulsive decision to step forward to press his lips against Cobb. The silver-haired man gasps, stunned for a moment before kissing him back. Cobb’s hands never leave his eyes and when Din pulls back Cobb tries to follow. The Mandalorian takes pity on the other man and kisses him again.

“The mustache. It suits you.” Cobb sighs dreamily. Din laughs putting the helmet back on.

“You can open your eyes.” 

“I think next time, we could blindfold me so I can spend all day kissing you,” Cobb says, giving Din that charming half-smile of his. Din’s eyes focus on those thin, soft pink lips. His mind goes wild with images of kissing Cobb again. He doesn’t realize he hasn’t said anything in response for a moment until he hears Cobb’s voice.

“Is everything okay?” Cobb asks, raising an eyebrow looking a little unsure.

“Yes. Just got lost thinking about next time.” Din’s hand reaches out to cup Cobb’s face. His thumbnail traces the line of Cobb’s lower lip. The marshal shivers and parts his lips. The tip of his tongue peaks out briefly. Din slides the pad of his thumb over the wet appendage. Cobb looks at him through heavy lashes as he closes his lips around Din. 

“Kriff.” Din whimpers when Cobb swirls his tongue around the Mandalorian’s thumb. His cock throbs in his flight suit. Cobb hallows his cheeks just a little as he takes more of Din’s thumb into his mouth. His tongue caresses the digit as he pulls his mouth away.

Din doesn’t realize Cobb has unbuckled his belt until he hears it hit the ground. Cobb places a hand on Din’s chest and walks the other man back towards the foot of the bed. The back of the Mandalorain’s knees hit the edge. 

Din drops onto the bed and the springs creak loudly in protest at the sudden weight. Cobb kicks his feet apart to stand in between them. Din looks up watching as Cobb pulls his shirt off over his head. Din feels his mouth go dry as he takes in the sight of Cobb’s lean body. He desperately wants to know what the man’s skin would taste like on his tongue. Mainly that spot where the dusting of hair disappears into his trousers that are sat dangerously low on his hips.

Cobb toes off his boots and Din does the same as the marshal climbs onto the Mandalorian’s lap. He resumes kissing Din’s neck as his hand searches for the zipper of Din’s jumpsuit. With each pull of the zipper Cobb’s mouth latches onto the newly exposed skin. Cobb sucks and nibbles down Din’s collarbone trailing kisses along his sternum. Din pulls an arm free of the suit trying to undress.

The man nudges Din to lay down for Cobb to unzip him all the way. Din frees his other arm as Cobb slides to his knees on the floor as he works the now open flight suit down the rest of Din’s body. 

“You’re beautiful.” Cobb kissed Din’s soft stomach before moving further south. Din lifts his hips silently toward the man’s mouth begging Cobb for relief. Cobb’s fingers tease at the edge of Din’s waistband.

“Want me to take these off, darlin?” 

“Yes.” Din pleads as he lifts his hips once more for Cobb to pull the fabric of his underwear down. He gasps against the surprise cool air that hits his warm skin. 

“I’m gonna use my hand, alright?” Cobb looked up at Din.

“Okay.” Din nodded watching him as the marshal reached into the drawer of the nightstand pulling out a tube and a few loose metallic squares. Cobb uncapped the tube and squeezed out a small drop of gel onto his fingers. Laying the tube back down on the bed Cobb wrapped his hand around Din’s thick length. 

Cobb’s grip was loose yet firm as he stroked the Mandalorian beneath him. Din bit his lip to keep from making too much noise. Cobb gives his cock a twist at the base before moving his hand back up over the head, gripping it tightly as his hand moves back down again.

“Oh!” Din gasped.

“Don’t hold back, sweetheart. I wanna hear you.” Cobb squeezes him a little harder as he repeats the motion. “It’s just us. Be as loud as you want.”

“Faster.” Din huffs out and Cobb gives him what he wants. The man plants kisses on Din’s thighs as he works him harder and faster. Din’s body jolts when he feels Cobb’s teeth scrape against the tender skin of his inner thigh.

“Cobb!”

“Sorry, darlin.” Cobb doesn’t sound sorry at all but he gives the spot a quick kiss as an apology all the same.

“Do you wanna cum like this?” 

“Not yet,  _ oh god _ , please. Fuck me.” Din’s voice breaks. When Cobb releases his hold on Din, the Mandalorian whines at the loss.

“I’ve got you.” Cobb tugs at the belt on his hips trying to get it off quickly. He pushes down black trousers and underwear in one go before climbing into bed. Din feels the bed dip as Cobb gets up from the floor.

“Scoot up.” Cobb pats Din’s thigh. Din gets up onto his elbows to move higher up on the bed. Cobb follows him and rests between Din’s legs once Din’s head hits the pillow. Din laid there taking in the sight of Cobb between his legs. The fine chest hair, his brown nipples, the contours of his ribs, down to the v-cut of his abs that led down to where Cobb’s longer and tapered member jutted from salt and peppered trimmed curls. 

“Have you touched yourself like this before?” Cobb asks as he grabs the gel tube again. Din feels his cheek heat up from being caught staring, not that Cobb could tell.

“I have. It’s just been a while. Because-”

“Of the kid.” They say in unison making themselves laugh. 

“Ready?” Cobb kissed Din’s knee.

“Yeah.” Din nodded.

Cobb squeezes a dollop of gel into his fingers again this time bypassing Din’s cock. Cobb’s two fingers gently press against Din’s hole. His fingers moved in small circular motions each time he pressed a little more against Din until he finally put a finger inside of him. 

The Mandalorian gasped. Din could feel Cobb work his finger in and out of him. He barely registered the feeling of Cobb’s second finger joining the first until the man began to scissor those two lovely fingers screeching him more.

“More.” Din moaned trying to push himself further on Cobb’s fingers. He feels a third finger nudge at the edge of his rim before sliding inside.

“Damn. You look gorgeous on my fingers, sweetheart.” Cobb groans watching his fingers thrust inside of the Mandalorian. 

“ _ Kriff _ . I bet I look even better on your cock.” Din grunts fucking himself on Cobb’s fingers.

“You ready?” 

“Get inside me.” Din nudges the other man with his heel. Cobb pulls his fingers from Din gently. He grabs one of those silver squares tearing it open, Din realizes it’s a condom. Cobb rolls it over his cock before coating it with the gel. The marshal moves forward between Din’s legs. He lifts Din’s hip to slide the other pillow on the bed under Din’s hips. Cobb gets onto his knees over Din. Din puts his helmeted forehead against Cobb's. He hears the other man let out a shaking breath before pressing the tip of his cock inside of Din. 

Cobb sinks into him slow and steady. Din feels the already firm grip on his hips tighten when Cobb bottoms out inside of him. Neither of them moves for a brief second that feels like minutes. Cobb barely pulls out and slides back in, both experimenting and teasing. He does it again this time he pulls further back before pressing back in. 

Din lets out a low and long groan when Cobb’s hands slide down from his hips to under his knees to lift them over the man’s shoulders to press even closer to Din. To say the Mandalorian was not prepared to be bent in half by the marshal was an understatement. Cobb's movements become sharper. Every time Cobb moves inside him it feels like the air is being pushed from Din’s lungs. 

“You were right, you do look prettier on my cock.” Cobb grunted as he snapped his hips forward.

Din opened his mouth about to tell the other man to shut up when Cobb angled his hips downward making Din see stars.

“There! Don’t stop!” Din panted his arms wrap around Cobb. The man starts kissing Din’s neck as he keeps hitting that spot over and over. Cobb started fucking him a little faster.

“You close, darlin?”

“Yes. oh just, mm.” 

“Cum for me sweetheart.” 

That tiny bit of permission was all Din needed to let go. Din’s nails dug into the skin of Cobb’s back as a warmth filled his gut and the tension left his body. He felt floaty as a laugh bubbled up from his throat. Cobb continued to fuck into him until Din finally relaxed under him. 

Cobb collapsed onto Din’s chest. The two of them try to catch their breath. Cobb pulls out slowly making Din moan at the loss. He almost wishes Cobb stayed inside of him a little longer. After tossing the condom into the small trash bin next to the bed Cobb lays down next to him. Cobb faces Din who moves to lay half on his stomach. Din closes his eyes and licks the sweat from his upper lip.

“Did you enjoy it?” Cobb asks.

“Fishing for compliments, Marshal?” Din responds with a serious tone opening one eye watching as the silver-haired man squirms trying to backtrack.

“No, I-” Cobb says in panicked embarrassment.

“I’m joking.” Din chuckles through the modulator and pulls out one of his hands from under his head to place on Cobb’s cheek. 

“Oh, you bastard.” Cobb laughs along with him. He turns his head to briefly kiss Din’s hand. Din’s thumb swipes across the man’s cheekbone. Cobb closes his eyes briefly at the touch. Din’s eyes lock on the mole under Cobb’s right eye he never noticed before.

Cobb’s hand rests on the center of the Mandalorian’s back as he moves closer into Din’s space. Din shivers as the man’s fingers trace patterns onto his skin.

“I know you can’t stay so I won’t ask. But all that I do ask is that you come back to me when you can. You and the kid will always have a place to call home here.” Cobb looks right into Din’s eyes though Din doubts he realizes it. 

“Maybe one day, when this is all over, we’ll be able to.” Din feels his face heat up with emotion. As if Cobb could read his mind the man places his forehead against the helmet one more time. His hand resumes rubbing Din’s back and the two of them close their eyes and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @hexedmaiden
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
